Elmer Bernstein
Elmer Bernstein var en amerikansk komponist og dirigent best kjent for sin filmmusikk. Over en karriere som strakte seg femti år, komponerte Bernstein musikk for hundrevis av film og TV-produksjoner. Hans mest populære verker inkluderer musikk til filmer som De syv uovervinnelige, De ti bud, Den store flukten, Drep ikke en sangfugl og Ghostbusters. Bernstein vant en Oscar for hans musikk til filmen Moderne Millie fra 1967 som ble nominert til fjorten Oscar totalt. Han vant også to Golden Globe og ble nominert til to Grammy Awards. Sammen med mange andre skuespillere, artister og produsenter i Hollywood ble Bernstein`s verker sensurert under Joseph McCarthy`s styre på 1950-tallet. Hans verker ble ikke forbudt på denne tiden, men han ble holdt vekk fra større prosjekter på grunn av hans sympati for venstreorienterte politikere, og han måtte ofte jobbe på lav-budsjett filmer. Bernstein var professor ved University of Southern California Thornton School of Music. Bernstein døde i sitt hjem i California, august 2004, i en alder av 82 år. Filmografi 2002 -- Far from Heaven (komponist) 1995 -- Venner for livet (komponist) 1993 -- Uskyldens tid (komponist) 1991 -- Rambling Rose (komponist) 1990 -- Fikserne (komponist) 1990 -- The Field (komponist) 1989 -- Min venstre fot (komponist) 1984 -- Ghostbusters (komponist) 1983 -- Rollebytte (komponist) 1982 -- Genocide (komponist) 1981 -- En amerikansk varulv i London (komponist) 1979 -- Sin egen fiende (komponist) 1978 -- Skilleveien (komponist) 1976 -- Sarah (komponist) 1976 -- The Shootist (komponist) 1974 -- Gull (komponist) 1969 -- Jente med mannsmot (komponist) 1967 -- Moderne Millie (komponist) 1966 -- De syv uovervinnelige kommer igjen (komponist) 1966 -- Hawaii (komponist) 1963 -- Natt med en fremmed (komponist) 1963 -- Mennesker i grenseland (komponist) 1963 -- Den store flukten (komponist) 1963 -- Villstyringen Hud (komponist) 1962 -- Drep ikke en sangfugl (komponist) 1962 -- Fangen på Alcatraz (komponist) 1962 -- Syndens sold (komponist) 1961 -- Flyvende sommer (komponist) 1960 -- De syv uovervinnelige (komponist) 1958 -- Elsk og vær lykkelig (komponist) 1958 -- The Buccaneer (komponist) 1958 -- Begjær under almene (komponist) 1957 -- Levende eller død (komponist) 1956 -- De ti bud (komponist) 1955 -- Mannen med den gyldne arm (komponist) 1952 -- Skjer det i natt? (komponist) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1967 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Moderne Millie ; Nominert : 2002 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Far from Heaven : 1993 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Uskyldens tid : 1983 -- Beste Adapterte Filmmusikk for Rollebytte : 1974 -- Beste Sang for "Wherever Love Takes Me" fra Gull (med Don Black) : 1969 -- Beste Sang for "True Grit" fra Jente med mannsmot (med Don Black) : 1966 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Hawaii : 1966 -- Beste Adapterte Filmmusikk for De syv uovervinnelige kommer igjen : 1966 -- Beste Sang for "My Wishing Doll" fra Hawaii (med Mack David) : 1962 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Drep ikke en sangfugl : 1962 -- Beste Sang for "Walk on the Wild Side" fra Syndens sold (med Mack David) : 1961 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Flyvende sommer : 1960 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for De syv uovervinnelige : 1955 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Mannen med den gyldne arm Bernstein, Elmer Bernstein, Elmer Bernstein, Elmer Bernstein, Elmer Bernstein, Elmer Bernstein, Elmer Bernstein, Elmer Bernstein, Elmer Bernstein, Elmer Bernstein, Elmer Bernstein, Elmer Bernstein, Elmer Bernstein, Elmer Bernstein, Elmer